Madness and Mischief
by Ordinary Insanity
Summary: A series of short Stein x OC oneshots.
1. Merry Christmas

**A/N: This is really just an idea I got while decorating my own Christmas tree tonight, and I doubt it'll be anything more than a short oneshot. I might make a series of oneshots between them, but I'm much better at short drabbles like this than full-on plot fanfiction. Please let me know if you like it, and I'll consider writing more. Of course, ideas for other ones are appreciated as well. Oh, and sorry if anyone was offended by the Jesus comment, it's just Rei, y'know.**

**The lyrics included were from River by Robert Downey Jr.**

* * *

_"It's coming on Christmas, _

_They're cutting down trees,"_

The grey-haired scientist swore he could hear the faint sound of music from what his roommate and occasional weapon had transformed into the homey living room of his laboratory. He turned the screw that protruded from his skull, focusing on the sound; it was, indeed, music, and Christmas music by the sound of it. Stein sighed, putting his hands in the pockets of his stitched up white lab coat as he left his office to go investigate.

_"They're putting up reindeer,_

_And singing songs of joy and peace,"_

Upon further inspection, aforementioned living room was completely covered in holiday decorations; tinsel and lights covered the walls, and in the corner of the room stood a large Christmas tree, probably around seven feet tall. Golden-white lights sparkled throughout the pine branches, dark red poinsettia leaves strategically placed across it. Before it stood Rei, his part-time weapon, wearing a traditional Santa hat, and placing a crystal bear ornament on one of the tree's branches. She hadn't yet noticed the professor's arrival, and was quietly humming along with the tune playing from her small radio across the room.

"You've certainly gotten into the Christmas spirit," Stein stated, sitting down on the couch across from the tree, dark green eyes watching her in amusement.

Her own blue eyes met his, turning back to smile at him. "Yeah. 'Tis the season, right?"

"I suppose it is," he replied, leaning back as he watched her pull more ornaments out of a nearly broken, old cardboard box, covered in rips, tape and pen marks. He found himself staring at the tree, unique decorations and all.

_"Oh, I wish I had a river I could skate away on."_

"What? Never had a Christmas tree before?" Rei asked, a joking tone to her voice as she noticed his eyes fixed on it.

"Not that I can remember," he answered bluntly, disregarding her sarcasm.

She only stared at him for several seconds, before setting down the ornament she had been holding and walking over to him. He glanced up at her questioningly, as she grabbed his hand. "Come on, you're helping me decorate it."

He blinked, silent for a moment before standing up and letting himself be led over by the shorter girl. "Why is it necessary to put decorations on a pine tree to celebrate the birthday of the possibly nonexistent son of God?"

"Who cares about Jesus? Christmas trees are charming," she answered with a grin, handing him an ornament.

_"Oh, I wish I had a river so long,_

_I could teach my feet to fly,"_

Within half an hour of decorating, sarcastic remarks and useless bickering, the battered box was empty and its contents were all hung on the tree. Well, except for one; with a glint of determination in her eyes, Rei reached in and pulled out a sparkling, red, star tree-topper. Turning back to face the challenge of the tree, she stood on her tip-toes and reached her arms up in an attempt to get it on the top. Stein stood back, a smirk tugging at his lips as he watched the short girl struggle with the star. Seeing her sigh in defeat as she stepped back, he grabbed the star from her hands and placed it atop the pine tree effortlessly, to Rei's disdain. He chuckled, amused at her annoyance as she crossed her arms across her chest in irritation.

"You could only reach it because you're abnormally tall," she stated.

"Perhaps you're abnormally short."

"I'm adorably short. It's not abnormal."

_"Oh, I wish I had a river I could skate away on."_

A short argument and the suggestion that breaking one's legs causes them to grow taller later, they stood back and admired the tree.

"I like it," Rei concluded, her signature grin returning to her face. Stein nodded in agreement, pulling a cigarette out of his coat pocket, balancing it between his lips, and lighting it. Normally, the weapon would've chastised him for ruining the fresh smell of the newly chopped down pine tree with the cigarette smoke, but her mind was occupied elsewhere as she skipped back over to the table on which the box was placed.

"One last thing," she started, the scientist turning to look over at her as she grabbed something previously tossed aside from the box. She picked it up and walked back over to Stein, smiling up at him. "Mistletoe~." She held up the mistletoe above them – or, rather, above herself, considering her height, but she tried – and kissed him on the cheek, fulfilling the Christmas tradition. "Merry Christmas," she finished, before turning to walk out of the living room and back upstairs to her own.

The grey-haired professor smiled ever so slightly, the rare kind that was filled with neither malicious intent nor insanity. He supposed the celebration of Christmas this year would be tolerable, now that he had someone to celebrate with.


	2. Sickness and Trust

**A/N: So I wrote more. Oops. Suppose this'll be a series of short oneshots. A lot of them from now on will be themed by songs, but I'd love to take ideas from anyone who reads them for other oneshots. **

** And to Lialane Graest, who very kindly reviewed, thank you so much~ I'm a fan of your fanfiction, so I'm glad to hear you liked it.**

* * *

Rei reached over to the table in front of the couch she was currently laying on, grabbing the near-empty grey mug from it. She took one last gulp and finished off her tea, almost grimacing at the amount of sugar she swallowed that had accumulated at the bottom. She set it back down once again, tucking a strand of messy, light blonde hair behind her ear as she lay back down on the pillow. A rough cough escaped her lips, and reversed the soothing effect the tea had had on her sore throat. Sighing, she pulled her blanket up to cover her and focused her attention on some sitcom that was currently on TV.

The eccentric scientist, in the middle of yet another dissection of what one would assume to be another endangered species he managed to get his hands on, rolled quickly on his stitched chair through the living room and along the white arrows on the floor to retrieve his scalpel. Seconds later, the weapon chuckled as she heard what was presumably the sound of him and his chair falling, as usual, over the base of the doorway. Once he had retrieved the blade and repositioned himself on his chair, he kicked his desk, sending him rolling back the direction he had come. Stein stopped, however, when he heard the cough of his roommate, and turned to glance at her. "You're sick," he stated.

"I'm fine," she replied with a shrug. She had a cough and a bit of a headache, and she would admit she might be a little sick, but it wasn't anything she was concerned about.

He seemed to either not hear her reply or at least disregard it, as he continued, "Do you have a fever? Perhaps you have the flu." He made his way over to her, placing his palm to her forehead to check, earning only an irritated sigh in response.

"I'm fine, Stein," she repeated. Once again, he ignored her, hand moving to her neck, his index finger on one side and thumb on the other. Most people would likely be scared for their life, the 'mad scientist' having his hand around their neck as he did at the moment. Rei, however, wasn't too terribly concerned, though curious as to what it was he was checking for. "What'cha doing?"

The professor's brow furrowed in confusion, before answering her question and removing his hand. "Checking to see if your lymph nodes were swollen. It's a sign of an infection. They're fine, of course," he explained, adding the last sentence as an afterthought. That wasn't what he was confused about, however. He was aware that most people were already scared of him, and to be in a position like that in which he could've likely managed to kill her if he so wished would have terrified them. She wasn't scared. He didn't know why. A part of him wanted her to be; the look of fear in her eyes must be so satisfying, absolutely adorable, really. But he'd never seen it.

Though he didn't realize he was staring at her while occupied in his thoughts, she did. Her eyebrow raised, and she waved her hand in front of his face to get his attention. "What's up?"

"I could've killed you, why weren't you scared?" he asked bluntly, attention back on her.

She blinked, the question not being what she expected. "I've never been scared of you. I trust you~," she replied simply, with a shrug and a smile.

He was silent, staring at her for another several seconds before rolling back to his experiment on his trusty chair, not replying to her last statement. '_I trust you.' _ That certainly wasn't something he had heard in a long, long time. And while that same part of him wanted to show her how absolutely naïve she was being in trusting someone like him, wanted to finally see what fear looked like in her eyes, for the moment, he wanted to enjoy it. Not because he intended to betray that trust, but simply because she trusted him while so few others did. It was…nice.


	3. Broken Pieces

**A/N: This one isn't cute or sweet like the others. They're not all going to be. Regardless, hope you like it, and if you do, I'd really appreciate if you left a review.**_  
_

**The lyrics used are from Broken Pieces by Apocalyptica ft. Lacey (Flyleaf).**

**Lialane Graest: Wow, thank you! I'm flattered to hear that. c: Thanks for the review!**

* * *

_"Too late, this is not the answer, I need to pack it in,_

_I can't pull your heart together, with just my voice alone,"_

Rei pulled open the doors to the stitched up laboratory she'd grown to call home, letting them shut behind her as she went inside. "Honey, I'm home~," she called sarcastically, not expecting a response. As a general rule, he didn't sit around doing nothing and wait for her to get home; she'd grown to assume he was busy with an experiment or marking students' assignments.

She tossed her blue and purple bag to the floor by the main doors; she'd just take it up to her room later. At the moment, she had to go inform her part-time meister that Lord Death needed to talk to him. She turned and walked down the hallway to the right, rolling her eyes at the painted white arrows on the ground. The things were absolutely useless, and were far more confusing than they were ever helpful. Knowing Stein, that was probably the intention. For the first month or so she'd lived there, she'd gotten lost more times than she could count. She knew her way around, now, and it took her no time at all to find her way to the door to the room in which he generally performed his dissections. She turned the knob and opened it, sighing as she prepared for being chastised for interrupting him.

_"A thousand shards of glass, I came to meet you and_

_You cut the peace out of me,"_

However, he did not. He seemed entirely unaware that she'd even entered the room. The grey-haired scientist was currently leaning over some sort of animal that was strapped to the table, far from identifiable anymore. Rei wasn't sure it was still alive, either. That fact didn't seem to concern him, as he continued to slash open its skin, seeming to relish in the blood that continued to spurt out of it. The look in his eyes and the grin on his face should've scared her, but it only saddened her. This wasn't a normal dissection; the madness had taken him over again.

"He looks like he's having fun. Why shouldn't you, too?" asked a voice identical to her own, its owner standing beside her; it _was _her, a her that only existed in her own mind. She grimaced, putting pressure on the gash on her arm, the pain reminding her what was real and what was not. She didn't have time for that right now, she knew that.

_"And as you ripped it all apart, that's when I turned to watch you,_

_And as the light in you went dark, I saw you turn to shadow,"_

She couldn't do anything for him. She couldn't just 'snap him out of it', and even if she tried, the only thing that would change was his victim; it would become her, and it wouldn't make a difference. All she could do was wait for him to regain control, and she'd be damned if she didn't do that. She'd always wait. She'd be there after to hug him and ask if he was okay, and she'd listen to him lie and say he was fine.

_"If you could salvage some part_

_Of you that once knew love,"_

She wished he would tell her the truth, but he wouldn't. And it would happen again. More often, as of recently. She worried that it wouldn't be just some animal next time. She worried that she couldn't help at all, no matter how much she tried. She worried she was losing him. All she did was worry about him, lately. But she didn't mind.

_"But I'm losing this,_

_And I'm losing you,"_

He had stopped. He did nothing and he said nothing for several seconds, before setting the scalpel down beside the martyred animal. Rei wondered if he had even been conscious of what he was doing. Probably not. She was equally silent, waiting as he walked across the room to wash his ungloved, blood-covered hands. The sound of running water temporarily broke the silence of the room, before he turned it off and walked over to the door, where Rei was standing. The glare of his glasses covered his eyes and made what he was thinking absolutely indecipherable. Despite the possible danger remaining, she hugged him, tighter than usual. He didn't hug her back, but he made no move to push her away, either.

After several more seconds of silence, she asked the usual question. "Are you okay?" She knew what his answer would be, but she would always ask. She swore she'd always be there to ask, no matter what.

"I'm fine."


	4. Fallen Leaves

**A/N: Sorry for the time it took to write this; I've been painfully stressed and tired, having to make and buy Christmas presents as well as finish up a fuckton of school work. However, dates on which I'll actually post chapters are going to be pretty random, as it really depends on my ideas and the time I have to work with them, which isn't always a lot. **

**Also, my apologies for the fact that this chapter has no interaction between Stein and Rei, in fact, Stein's barely in it; it's more of an explanation of Rei. I tried to make it short, but it ended up being longer than any of the others. Sorry.**

**Lialane Graest: Glad to hear you liked it! Thanks for reviewing, I really appreciate it. As you mentioned you'd like to see, this chapter explains her background and their partnership~. No need to thank me for that, you're a very good writer.**

* * *

_"I hitched a ride,_

_Until the coast,"_

The blonde-haired weapon shoved her hands in the pocket of her jacket as she walked down the street that led from the academy, where she had come from, down to the rest of Death City. It had been a tiring day, though not a bad one; this teaching thing was definitely new to her. Fortunately for her, that teaching job wasn't a permanent one and she only taught the classes that were currently learning how to resonate souls as a team; her specialty.

_"To leave behind,  
All of my ghosts,"_

It had been a whole year since she'd returned to the DWMA, and overall, she was happy to be back. She needed to be, simple as that. Rei didn't like to think of how close she was to giving in to her own mind when she was alone, without anyone to hang on to or a reason to stay strong. When she left, she hadn't considered what would happen to her without her friends or her partner around; there were more times than she'd like to admit that she would've simply said yes to the voice in her head if someone or something hadn't stopped her.

Despite that, she decided, leaving when she did was for the best. At the time, Miyu, her meister, had met a different weapon with which she was perfectly compatible; Rei was sure that their souls would resonate, unlike hers and Miyu's. But she also knew that her meister would never leave her behind to request a weapon reassignment, despite the fact that Rei was undeniably holding her back. The only thing she could do was leave, and leave she did; unfortunately, her meister wasn't the only one she had left.

_"Searching for something,  
I couldn't find at home,"_

Rei sat down on a bench, having reached the destination she had in mind; the park she'd spent so much time at when she was younger. The smile that tugged on her lips was a melancholy one, as she thought back to her time as a student at the academy she now taught at.

_"In a crooked little town,  
They were lost and never found,  
Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves on the ground,"_

There was a reason her and her meister's souls would not resonate, though it was yet another thing she tended to avoid thinking about if she could; Miyu's soul had only been compatible with the part of Rei that Rei would accept. The other part, however, was a different story. The part of her composed of her guilt, her fear, and the side of her mind she couldn't stand thinking was her own…that part was not compatible with her partner.

As a child, Rei was made angry. She still couldn't remember what about, which made her guilt all the more powerful and the part of her that scared her all the more potent. The point was, she was so angry that she snapped. She couldn't remember exactly what had happened; she was told she likely repressed what she could of it. The neighbour's son had done something to anger her more than ever before, and that was why when her sister walked in, she saw him lying on the floor, bleeding out through a deep gash on his throat that was past fixing, and a giggling Rei holding the bloody knife that had done the damage.

Her sister was traumatized, and Rei was too young to be charged with murder. She was simply put into therapy sessions that didn't help anything; whenever the therapist brought up what happened, all she'd do was cry and scream "It wasn't me!"

She was incapable of accepting that she was the one who had killed an innocent child, so she put the guilt and the fear of what she was really like into another being; in her mind, there was another her, who she could blame for what happened. She didn't have to be afraid of her own mind if it wasn't hers. The therapist said she'd grow out of it once she was old enough to accept what had happened.

He wasn't entirely wrong. She knew that it was her, but the fear of what she'd be like if she were to accept that fact, accept the other self as her own being, kept her from doing so. So she adapted, living life with a voice in only her head and a twin walking beside only her, listening to her twisted, disturbed suggestions and desires, and she always denied her the ability to do what she wanted to the people around her. In order to maintain her sanity, it had to be that way.

_"When it gets dark, in Pigeon Park,  
Voice in my head, will soon be fed,  
By the vultures that circle around the dead!"_

Rei sighed, trying to push those memories as far from her mind as she could. Now wasn't the time; her mind was quiet today, she didn't want to ruin it.

_"In a crooked little town,  
They were lost and never found,  
Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves on the ground,"_

That was why her soul could not resonate with her partner's, and she knew it. So did Lord Death. And that was why, one day, she and another student she didn't know well were called into the Death Room; this was the day Rei Shinozaki and Franken Stein officially met. The Shinigami informed them both of the situation, and that he had an idea he wanted to try; he was certain that if Stein knew of her situation, that knowledge combined with his incredibly flexible soul would result in their ability to resonate souls. Rei doubted the Shinigami would have put in nearly as much effort to make her useful had it not been for her ability. Regardless, his idea worked; their souls resonated perfectly.

Of course, they both had their own partners already, and that did not change. However, in order to train Rei in attacks only achievable in resonance, she worked with Stein and Spirit on many missions as well as in class, occasionally. This was where her ability came into play; Rei was able to unify a group of souls and maintain a team resonance, even if their souls wouldn't normally be able to resonate as a group, and strengthened that resonance. She could only do so, however, if she was able to resonate with her meister. Thus, she was stuck with Stein more often than Miyu when it came to missions, especially those with teams, and that eventually led to their friendship. Something she regretted leaving behind when she left.

_"Run away before you drown,  
Or the streets will beat you down,  
Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves on the ground,"_

The blonde woman smiled as she leaned back on the bench, thinking back to what she liked to call "the glory days" with her old friends. That smile widened as she reminded herself that she was back to that; maybe things weren't like they were back then anymore, but she had her friends back. She was back where she belonged.

_"I never once thought I'd ever be caught,  
Staring at sidewalks,  
Hiding my track marks,"_

When Lord Death had contacted her and requested she return to use her abilities to help on missions and teaching the students to resonate in teams, she accepted without hesitation. She had been looking for a reason, any excuse, really; she needed something to hold on to, to keep her sane, and the only thing she could think of was the school and the people she missed.

It was only a part-time position. She had her own life outside of the academy, and only joined in on missions when she was needed; this meant she was sort of Stein's part-time partner. And after several nights of staying over at his laboratory post-missions, he eventually suggested she simply ditch her crappy apartment and live there full-time. She decided this was probably so he could have a new test subject again, but she didn't really mind too much. What's a couple new scars here and there anyway?

_"I left my best friends,  
Or did they just leave me?_

She pulled herself up from her bench and into a standing position, hands in the pockets of her black jacket once again as she turned to head back to that very laboratory, the yawning sun warning her of the impending darkness. It was good to be back, she concluded once again, content smile remaining on her face. Not just because she had something to hold her down and keep her sane, but because she had her best friend back.

_"In a crooked little town,  
They were lost and never found."_


	5. Somewhere Only We Know

**A/N: Well, a New Year's chapter is a bit late, but I did intend to post it on New Year's Eve. I was just a little busy. Anyway, this one is longer than it was supposed to be, but I hope you enjoy it.**

**Lialane Graest: I'm really glad to hear you think so – I'm always worried about my OCs being Mary Sues, so it's a relief to hear that so far, Rei hasn't made that impression on you. Thanks for your review!**

**Savage Kill: Yes, it would indeed. Glad to hear you enjoyed the chapter, and thank you for reviewing!**

* * *

_"I walked across the empty land,_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand,"_

The short blonde grinned widely, her hand tightly holding on to that of the irritated and blindfolded scientist that she was dragging with her.

"This is completely unnecessary, Rei," he commented, earning only a laugh as a response from her as she continued to lead him through what he had gathered was a forest. After several seconds more of a silence broken only by the breaking of twigs beneath their feet, they came to a stop when Rei undid the blindfold, revealing a small creek a while behind the Patchwork Laboratory.

_"I felt the earth beneath my feet,  
Sat by the river and it made me complete,"_

"Remember when we went back here years ago with Spirit and Miyu and set off fireworks for New Year's Eve?" she asked, a childlike demeanor about her as she grinned, unloading the large duffel bag she was carrying with her.

Stein nodded, glancing around the area as he recalled the events of that night. "Yes, I remember being dragged along to your equally unnecessary celebration," he replied, his tone monotone as usual as he put his hands in the pockets of his lab coats.

"It may have been unnecessary, but it was fun," she retorted, not even slightly discouraged by his uninterested tone. "I invited Spirit, but he was busy. And God knows where Miyu is," Rei explained, turning away to look around the area once again.

_"Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on,"_

The scientist nodded once again, not particularly interested; he wasn't one to go out of his way to celebrate holidays, especially those that he barely considered to be holidays, like tonight. However, Rei had always loved the holidays, especially New Year's Eve; she'd told him once that it was because things change too quickly, so she wanted to make sure the last day of the year the way it was was a day – and night – to remember. Regardless, he'd allowed her to drag him with her simply because he knew better not to; he'd refused to let her decorate the laboratory for Easter earlier in the year, and when she warned him that the Easter Bunny wouldn't be happy, he had dismissed her. He certainly hadn't been expecting to wake up to roughly a hundred small, white bunnies hopping around the lab and Rei grinning a grin that practically screamed "told you so".

Despite the fact that those bunnies quickly became his dissections and test subjects, he didn't want to have to deal with her next act of revenge and simply agreed to accompany her, deciding it was just easier.

_"So tell me when you're gonna let me in,  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin,"_

The blonde weapon nearly skipped around, a completely content smile on her face as she inspected the place she remembered so fondly. It was a small clearing that revealed a creek that fed into a larger river, hidden by an expanse of unkempt forest trees and bushes. They'd discovered it by accident back when they were students, as the group of them searched for a place that they could set off fireworks without being caught.

She looked around for the old tree she'd spent so long climbing; Miyu had deemed it un-climbable, which Rei took as a challenge that needed conquering. And conquer it she did; as soon as she managed to get herself onto a stable branch, she had claimed the tree as hers. However, when she reached the area in which she was sure it had been, she was greeted with emptiness. Her brow furrowed, before her eyes lowered closer to the ground. Beneath a growth of small plants and moss lay the stump and remains of that very tree. She sighed in disappointment as she sat down on it, glancing around the clearing.

_"I came across a fallen tree,  
I felt the branches of it looking at me,"_

Upon closer inspection, there were changes and differences everywhere; the tree on which they'd carved all their names had grown over with only the faint sign of some letters remaining; the bushes full of berries that they'd got sick trying to eat had died long ago; she assumed Henry the squirrel was probably long dead, too. She stood up and shook her head, deciding not to let the inevitable changes ruin the evening.

_Is this the place we used to love?  
Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

Rei walked back over to where she'd dropped her bag, kneeling down to unzip it before pulling out a blanket. She unfolded it, shaking it out as she laid it on the ground.

"We're having a picnic in a forest in the middle of the night?" Stein asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow at her as she patted the blanket down.

"If you call eating a bag of chips and drinking champagne on a blanket a picnic, then yes," she replied, grin returning to her face once again, "Now sit down."

He sighed, though complying and sitting down on the blue blanket with her. She pulled out a bag of chips, a bottle of champagne and two plastic, store bought wine glasses, opening the bottle and pouring a glass for both herself and Stein. She passed him his, which he accepted.

_"Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on,"_

It's been quite a while since I've been back here," the scientist noted, glancing around the area. He had to admit, despite the fact that he didn't exactly go with them willingly years ago for that night's celebration, it was something he did tend to remember fondly.

"You have this place just behind where you live and you haven't been here since we were teenagers?" she asked, somewhat incredulously, as she took a sip of her champagne.

"It's not on my most visited list, no," he replied, his tone somewhat sarcastic, drinking some of his own champagne as well.

She shook her head, setting down her glass on the blanket and hoping it wouldn't fall. "I'll never understand you. You'd probably never leave your lab if you had the choice."

Before he had a chance to respond, a somewhat obnoxious alarm sounded from the blonde weapon's pocket, and she pulled out the cell phone causing it and grinned. The grey-haired meister raised an eyebrow, curious as to what his partner was suddenly excited about.

_"So tell me when you're gonna let me in,  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin,"_

"Fireworks. Only a couple, but my phone tells me it's nearly midnight!" she explained excitedly, pulling out a box of them, the only remaining contents of her bag. She scurried over a couple feet away from the blanket, setting them up quickly before the clock struck twelve. Stein watched her in amusement, smiling slightly; he was always amazed by the amount of enthusiasm she had at times like this. He supposed he might as well go along with one New Year's tradition he had in mind.

As the clock ticked closer and closer to the long-awaited hour, Rei pulled a lighter from her pocket, lit the fuses of the colorful explosives and jumped away from them, back onto the blanket.

Seconds later, the pair both smiled as the sky was lit up by an unorganized array of sparkling, beautifully colorful lights, accompanied by the loud crackling and booming as they exploded in the air. When the numbers "12:00" lit up the bright phone screen that Rei had set down as a clock, Stein put his arm around the mesmerized weapon and pulled her to him, pressing his lips to hers. He smirked at the look of pure surprise on her face before she hesitantly kissed back. The weapon didn't know what to say when he pulled back; fortunately, he did.

"If we're following through with the typical New Year's traditions, then we both needed someone to kiss at midnight," the scientist explained, smirk still on his lips while she smiled.


End file.
